The Hidden Truth
by Marronett
Summary: OneShot. Usagi is wanting to make extra money at the Arcade when she overhears a conversation between Mamoru and Motoki that is making her take action. How dare he! This is the last straw. Check it out.


Title: The Hidden Truth

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by N.T. on the other side of the world. Not Me.

Authors Notes: Here is a short little oneshot! I hope you enjoy.

Her body trembled. She tried to stop it by quickening her pace. She had to keep her resolve. She stilled and people milled around her. Of course she had to keep her resolve. She sucked in a deep breath and nodded to once again affirm her decision. She had to show him. She took off again towards the arcade, her step determined and her jaw set. His words had bounced mercilessly through her head for the last twenty-four hours. She couldn't forget them, couldn't get over them. The shock had let her be in a daze for the first six hours. After that a youma attacked and she had forgotten the whole fiasco for a good eight hours. Yet… at three am she awoke with a start as the memory overtook her dreams. It was that moment she had finally had enough of Chiba, Mamoru and was going to do something about it. In all rationality she couldn't have him waking her up in the middle of the night obsessing about something he said. He may not know it but dangit she needed her beauty rest. Between failing her first year of Senior High and fighting ugly creatures, sleep was the only thing that she could do and not fail at. And of course she had rationalized that if she should be waking up to dreams of gorgeous men it should be Tuxedo Kamen, certainly not Chiba, Mamoru.

She stilled as a sick feeling came over her stomach again. It had attacked her twice already today as she made her final plans towards her arch-nemesis. She put a hand to her stomach to calm it and grit her teeth. She would make him pay for this feeling.

--

_Three hours earlier:_

--

"Usagi-chan." The name was hissed beside her and Usagi blinked coming back to the world around her. "Usagi-chan." Ami Mizuno hissed again shooting a glance towards her best friend and Usagi immediately realized she was in math class once more. She inwardly cursed her circumstances and cast a glance towards her friend who shot her questions with her eyes.

"Tsukino-san." A voice growled above her and Usagi let out an eep of surprise as her cerulean eyes were diverted to her sensai. "Question number four for the final time." She snapped angrily and color drained from the petite blonde as she glanced at her desk and discovered her history book still remained there from last period.

"Twelve." Ami growled beneath her breath and Usagi quickly regurgitated the answer out loud with a profound squeek. Scowling the sensai accepted the answer and turned away from the blonde to find it's next victim. Usagi let out a breath and put a hand to her forehead almost dramatically.

"Oh Senior high is so cruel." She whispered and Ami turned to her with alarm.

"Where has your mind been for the past two hours? We aren't even in history anymore." She snapped and reached over closing the wrong textbook on Usagi's desk. "Are you all right?" She asked and Usagi nodded and than her features firmed. It was that blockhead's fault.

"That's it. I'm going to do something about it." Usagi whispered back with a nod and Ami blinked glancing around the room than back to her Princess.

"Do something about what?" She inquired with a raised brow and Usagi quickly pulled out the right book and opened it roughly to the correct page. Ami continued to study her friend as worry began to creep into her mind.

"That baka." Usagi growled and Ami gulped and averted her attention to the front of the class. Usagi began to scribble something in her notebook but Ami was quite certain it was not words but merely a way to web out her frustration. Ami let out a breath.

"Just remember Usagi-chan… the murder of an innocent mortal will not look good on a future Queen's hands." Ami whispered and Usagi turned to her with a wide-eyed stare that showcased her pale and beautiful features with perfection.

"Oh he is far from innocent." Usagi hissed when the crack of a stick against her sensai's desk brought the two quickly back to the front of the class and the unwelcome glare of their teacher upon them.

--

Present time:

--

Usagi growled and rounded the corner. Only one more block. Her heart beat wildly against her breast as she recounted the days events than quickly pushed them aside. She imagined her actions that she was about to take. It could go two ways for certain today… she was just hoping it would go in her favor. After all… if she did have to kill him she was sure her kingdom would understand once she explained his behavior. Suddenly she found her teeth nibbling on her fingertips. Hopefully they would understand wouldn't they? Without comprehending it she suddenly found herself being assalted by cool air as she stepped through the sliding doors of the Crown Arcade.

Immediately her breath caught and her feet stilled. She glanced up towards the counter to see sky blue eyes glancing her way and than she saw him. Her lips pressed together firmly and she tightened her resolve.

Looking back Usagi Tsukino could clearly say that it was conversations or pieces of time that had always shifted and rocked her world. Like when Luna came into her life or the arrival of each and every one of her senshi… of the truth about her heritage… all were small moments of time that had changed her life so drastically. She had almost found it hard to believe that Mamoru Chiba would have the same affect on her but he did… and it had just been a small amount of time. One overheard conversation and now… she had another complexity added to her life and… she was definetly going to make him pay for adding it to it.

--

_Yesterday; Crown Arcade._

--

"Eh… Usagi-chan… perhaps waiting tables was not the right job for you." Motoki's voice sounded nervous as Usagi clumsily made her way towards him behind the main counter. Across her front was the remains of the chocolate milkshake that had slipped off of her tray and down her shirt to crash inevitably to the tile floor and shatter to a million goopy glass pieces. She hung her head in shame and Motoki pressed his lips together and approached her with compassion.

The blonde had tried her hardest for the past two days to hold a job. She had wanted extra spending money and at first Motoki had been too eager to give her a chance. Eight glasses and two mops later he was beginning to see his error. She sniffed and he watched with dread as her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Oh Usagi-chan… don't cry. I can find something else for you to do. You'll see." He said with cheerfulness in hopes to clear the cloud away from her continence. He wrapped an arm around her when suddenly he felt her body stiffen and her form suck in a sharp breath. His eyes widened and he glanced around suspiciously. "What?" He asked and Usagi shrieked and turned away from him.

"Oh this world truly hates me." She spat angrily to herself and Motoki glanced at her with confusion, hoping to make sense of her ramblings soon. "Mamoru-Baka is coming!" She screeched and Motoki blinked and glanced out of the large windows to see his best friend indeed was heading in for his usual companionship and coffee. "He can't see me like this!" She cried messily wiping her hands on her shirt and apron. "He'll torture me with it for years!" She cried with mortification and than her eyes hardened. "He's such a jerk." She snapped and Motoki sighed and shook his head.

"Usagi-chan… Mamoru-san is no such thing. I can't really explain…" He began as Usagi began searching desperately for a hiding place.

"Oh yeah? Than why don't you find out why he is such a jerk to me than?" She challenged than gasped and ducked to the floor. Motoki followed her movements and shock came over him. She was pressed underneath his counter and the sliding doors opened and he glanced up with a gaping expression to his best friend. He had enough sense to close his mouth before Mamoru drew his eyes away from his book to look into the sky blue of his best friend. They shared a smile. Motoki's a bit more struggled.

"Good Afternoon Motoki-san." Mamoru smiled as he positioned himself on his favorite stool. Usagi narrowed her eyes and scrunched closer to the counter. What she couldn't give to be able to reach through the wood that separated them and hit him in the shin… hard.

"Ah, good afternoon Mamoru-san." Motoki smiled as he moved mechanically to fix his best friend something. Today was Thursday and Mamoru always came from the university on Tuesday's and Thursday's, which explained why he was reading a text book and not his usual paper. Also upon his face was a pair of thin spectacles that highlighted his features more if possible. Motoki was never a delusional sort of person. He could see clearly that Mamoru was the more handsome of the duo but what Motoki lacked in looks he had made up for in personality.

"Where is Odango this afternoon?" Mamoru inquired casually and Usagi's eyes widened and than immediately narrowed. She hated that name. Mamoru looked up from his book to see Motoki staring at him. "If she had gotten detention she should have already been way out by now." He mused to himself and Usagi blinked. Did she get detention so often that they would notice such a fact as to what time she actually came in? She rolled her eyes when she realized of course everyone would know. She growled and than covered her mouth quickly.

"Oh no telling these days." Motoki said nervously and glanced down at his feet to see Usagi glaring up at him and prompting her with his head to make him squeal something about his behavior towards her. Motoki glanced at the fair-headed angel and pressed his lips together looking back up to his best friend who had resumed reading his book. "Miss her already?" Motoki teased and Mamoru smirked, his eyes never leaving his book as he took his coffee towards his lips.

"Well, I certainly don't come here for the coffee everyday." He mused and Motoki shot him a mock hurt look and than whipped his rag towards him and the college student chuckled returning to his readings. Motoki sucked in a deep breath and glanced down once more and encountered the blonde once more with her arms crossed and blue daggars glaring at him.

Fine. She wanted to know than she would find out. He leaned forward and Usagi tried to move out of the way of his legs as she scooted into another corner of the counter. If only Rei could see her now.

"Mamoru-san… can I ask you something?" Motoki began and Mamoru took another sip of his coffee.

"No, Reika-san does not just like you because of your hair." Mamoru mumbled and Usagi's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. A small blush rose to Motoki's cheeks and he kicked at the tiny blonde bundle hiding underneath his counter and she whimpered. Mamoru blinked raising his head at the sound.

"Not that." Motoki said quickly distracting him and Mamoru smiled at him.

"What then?" He asked and Motoki leaned forward.

"Why do you torture that girl so much when it's obvious you come here everyday to see her?" Motoki said quietly and Usagi blinked again. He came there everyday to see her?

"Now Motoki… give yourself a little credit. I do come to see you too you know." Mamoru grinned and Motoki smirked with a shake of his head. "Though it may be obvious to you, it is not to our little friend." Mamoru finished and Motoki nodded and moved to walk away when something grabbed roughly onto his ankle. He squeeked and turned to see Usagi grinding her nails into the flesh of his ankle and he winced.

"Are you all right?" Mamoru asked, his nose still stuck in his book and Motoki growled and nodded as he turned back to him.

"So you like picking fights with Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked and Mamoru finally stilled from his reading. Slowly he turned and glanced towards his best and closest friend. Sadly still he kept secrets from him but Motoki could be considered the closest thing he had to a family. Mamoru pressed his lips together gently and leaned against the counter before him. He imagined if he could he would put his name permanently on this barstool and no one would care. He let out a breath and looked up into his friend's eyes.

"She's the only girl who has ever stood up to me." He mused suddenly and Motoki blinked and raised an eyebrow at him. Usagi stilled and tried to digest that from her uncomfortable position. "Most girls her age would throw themselves at me because I want to be a doctor or they think I'm cute… but Usagi…" He whispered and stilled. Usagi gasped under her fingers. He knew her name! "She stood up to me. She fights me with such fire… she sometimes is the only thing that makes me feel alive." Mamoru whispered as he picked his book back up from the counter. "So… I'll come in here everyday, fight with her, yell with her and make fun of her… just to remind myself that there is one person in the world that can stand up to me and be my equal." He mused quietly and Motoki could only stare at him.

"Do you mean any of the things you say?" Motoki asked quietly and Mamoru let out a breath, the words on the page not jumping out to him anymore.

"No." He whispered and Usagi really gasped that time and Motoki quickly kicked her and growled, uttering an ouch making his friend think he had stubbed his toe. Usagi gingerly rubbed her arm where his foot had hit her and pouted. Mamoru never meant any of the things he said? Well… hell then why say them!! "I think she may mean the things she says to me though… but who can help it? I am mean to her… Call me stupid but I fear that may be the only way I can get her to talk to me everyday."

"Stupid." Motoki hissed and Mamoru shot him a look and than looked away sheepishly.

"Than I shall be stupid forever as long as she doesn't find out."

Usagi on the other hand was starting to hyperventalate than she stopped breathing all together. The sound of his voice, the words he spoke… she suddenly wished she could have captured that moment in time and play it over and over again to be able to commit it to memory.  
"Wow. I had never realized you liked her so much." Motoki whispered and Mamoru let out a chuckle glancing up at his friend.

"Like… hardly an appropriate word. Such a mild word could never be associated with Tsukino, Usagi." He said and paused as if reflecting until he quietly continued. "I just regret the day she grows up or God forbids gets her first boyfriend." He shivered and Motoki slowly let a smile creep onto his face. "Than she will be no fun at all." He mused and Usagi shook her head in wonder. Silence passed between them and she watched as Motoki moved across the area cleaning. Her movements had stilled to nothing as she tried to digest this information.

Mamoru-baka actually enjoyed their stints? Was he insane?

"There is something about her you know." Mamoru whispered quietly and Usagi pressed against the counter to strain her ears. "If I didn't know better I would think that I couldn't live without her." He whispered and Usagi felt the conviction in his voice and it made her shiver.

Her eyes wondered with no purpose as she mulled these thoughts over in her pretty head. Mamoru actually looked forward to seeing her day after day just to see some spark in her when they fought? Did he like her? More importantly did she like him?

True… he was handsome. She shrugged to herself. Rei said as much almost every week about how handsome features Mamoru Chiba really had. As a student at the local university many girls were lining up for his affections as he was blessed with those deep stormy eyes and that thick onyx hair. She could imagine running her fingers through it.

She almost gasped horrified. She wanted her fingers to do what? She put a hand to her forehead to feel if she was sick.

"I hope my little bunny is all right." She suddenly heard a voice whisper from above her and her heart stilled. "She must have done something very bad in school." He mused to himself and Usagi leaned out to hear his words more clearly.

"Oh… I wouldn't worry about Usagi-chan… you know her she pops up at the most unexpected times." Motoki mused glancing at the floor to the rat down there and than back up to his friend. Even though he felt kind of guilty that Usagi had just head Mamoru say such things about her he was proud of him. Usagi did something to him… gave him a reason to do something more in the morning. Something to look forward to in the evenings. She helped give him a life.

"Sadly, I cannot wait around to fight with her today… I have to study." Mamoru said suddenly and Usagi felt something in her heart tug. Though her legs were definitely ready to stand and get off the cold floor the sudden thought of him leaving struck a cord in her chest. She must be going out of her mind.

"Good day Mamoru!" Motoki called after him and continued to wave until the tinted doors opened and let out one of his favorite customers. After Mamoru turned the corner the arcade owner spun and glared evilly at the fair maiden at his feet. "Usagi-chan!" He hissed angrily and slowly Usagi stood, a small look of shock overtaking her features.

"I can't believe it." She whispered and Motoki rolled his eyes and let out a sad breath.

"Can't believe what Usagi-chan?" He asked and Usagi shook her head and than grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Do you know what this means!?" She squeaked and Motoki glanced at her with a bit of worry. "Something has to be done!" She cried and Motoki could still only continue to stare. "It mean he's in love with me for cripe's sake!" She screamed and than suddenly her breath caught. Mamoru-baka was in love with her? Love?

"You don't think you might be over-reacting to this do you Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked gently and Usagi shook her head and put a hand over her stomach. She was going to throw up the double cheeseburger she had eaten an hour ago. Ew… with the cheese fries.  
"I have to go." She muttered uneasily as she made her way from behind the counter, clumsily untying her apron.

"Wait Usagi-chan!" Motoki tried attempting to rush after her. "You can't break his heart!" He suddenly yelled and let out a defeated breath as he stared at the stilled back of Usagi Tsukino. In a moment all she heard was her breathing echoing in her ears. Yet an image began to shape before her mind. It was chibi little versions of herself and Mamoru-san. He was handing her his heart and she had taken out a sledge hammer and crushed it to pieces. She gasped shocked at the pain she felt at such an action. She could never do that to someone… even someone as horrible as Mamoru-baka.

"Maybe… I heard him wrong." Usagi suddenly tried, a tiny hope building in her eyes and Motoki stared at her as if she had lost her marbles. "Yeah…" Usagi mumbled weakly.

--

Present Time

--

She had definitely not heard him wrong. She had spent all day figuring it out. Not only was he obviously in love with her but she was just as attached to him. It was the reason she went to the arcade everyday. Not because she liked milkshakes, even though she does and not because she likes Motoki, which of course she does… but because he would be there. Even though he made fun of her, the few times she succeeded in zinging him she reveled in the look that shone in his eyes. It was never a look of defeat… but of pride… that she had played their game well.

That was what they were doing after all. They were playing a game. He was too afraid to let anyone in and she too afraid to think that someone might really love her. Perhaps she was going a bit deep for a sixteen year old but… she sighed suddenly and shook her head. She had to do what she came here set out to do.

"Konechiwa Usagi-Chan." Motoki said with a lazy smile yet Usagi did nothing in his direction, her eyes fixed on the white oxford shirt of her once arch-enemy. He slowly turned in his stool to stare at her and that smug smirk of his sauntered onto his lips in all its glory. She gulped. She had to keep her resolve. Had to keep her resolve.

"Oi… Odango Attama on time for once…" Mamoru Chiba's words were cut off as his lungs suddenly stopped sucking in air. She had not ceased walking towards them but instead only stopped when she was directly upon him. Without warning her hand came up and cupped the side of his cheek as she rose on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his in a firm kiss. The shock of it all was soon overcome with the pleasure of her soft lips underneath his own. Immediately he stood, his hand cupping her cheek and keeping her lips fastoned to his as he soon eagerly joined in drinking from her the sweetest flavor he had ever tasted in all his existence.

His fingers soon found their way into her hair and Usagi felt her knees go weak. His arm immediately wrapped around her waist to keep her steady and leaned against him for support. In the back of her mind she realized they shouldn't be kissing in such a way in such a public place. Yet the rest of her mind was shouting, 'Why the hell hadn't I done this sooner!?'

Motoki gripped onto the counter as his jaw unhinged further in shock at the scene before him. Usagi had come up to Mamoru and kissed him and he in turn had scooped her up and neither have breathed since. He put a hand to his head and scratched it as he stared at the couple in shocked silence. Than he saw their tongues slowly creep out and feel each other's lips and he immediately felt sick.

"Oh come on!" He hissed and turned away as a blush rose to his cheeks. They were making him miss Reika all over again.

With much struggle Mamoru finally pulled his lips away from hers and sucked in a deep breath. He hadn't realized how much air he had lost and he certainly hadn't cared. He may have been ready to suffocate to death as long as his lips had stayed on hers till he couldn't hold onto life anymore. With awe his thumb stroked the side of her face and Usagi stilled waiting for his reaction. She gulped as scenarios of him pushing her away and yelling at her or worse saying what a child she was. She winced and looked away and as if reading her mind he moved her face so their blue depths locked on one another again.

His eyes were alight with mischief and something she had never seen before. Was that happiness? Had she made him happy? Her heart began to flutter and suddenly his lips were on hers again rubbing tenderly over them as explosions of emotion erupted in her brain. A smile fell on her lips that was soon replaced by a giggle and she pulled away, a blush deep on her cheeks as she tried to turn her face away from him. He only continued to stroke her face with his thumbs, refusing to let her put one foot of space between them.

"Usako…" He whispered out the endearment almost in question. Had his angel… the only girl he had ever cared for most in his existence really just come up to him and kissed him senseless and than had he just done the same back until she was in a fit of giggles? She was gulping down breaths and he could only smile upon her, his once scowl replaced with shining joy at her beauty. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips almost swollen a delicate pink. Finally her cerulean eyes rose and looked up into his own, one of his hands clasping around her own as her fingers clutched onto his shirt as if she would fall at any minute.

"I love you too." She whispered quietly and immediately his arms were around her, surrounding her with such a feeling that she sighed and grinned with happiness. Her giggles returned as he picked her up and swirled her around him to finally plant her upon on of Motoki's bar stools his frame leaning over her, amusement on his features. His mind was swimming. This couldn't be real. Gently he touched her odango and smiled down upon her. "We're going to have to stop fighting now that we are together." She said softly and Mamoru grinned down upon her.

"Is that so?" He asked and she blushed up at him. He loved the way her cheeks colored like that and his smile only widened. "I think we can start fighting in a new and different way now Usako." He whispered huskily and Usagi felt a shiver run down her spine and her cheeks flushed more. She didn't know exactly what he meant by that but she didn't mind finding out.

Motoki could only stare at them. In a matter of less than three minutes their entire relationship had changed. He watched as Mamoru took a seat next to her and they leaned towards one another, their hands clasping almost unconsciously as they began to explore with words what their lips had already very plainly conveyed.

Usagi suddenly gasped and her eyes darted to his and Mamoru saw worry enter them and his brow rose with wonder.

"Oh… my life is very complicated." She whispered and Mamoru Chiba raised an eyebrow at her, his fingers interlacing with her own as they stared at one another.

"I'm sure we can sort through it." He replied gently pushing a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and Usagi let out a breath and glanced at Motoki who was still staring at them with shock. He had used the word 'we'. Usagi felt something bubble within her and she smiled up at him, a genuine bright smile that he had always longed to have directed towards him. Her arm hooked with his and leaned her head upon his shoulder and Mamoru turned to Motoki with a satisfied smirk.

"There is something I've always wanted to do Usako…" He whispered and Usagi lifted her golden head to look at him, her eyebrows raised in question. "Motoki… give Usagi whatever she wants on me." He whispered and Usagi's eyes brightened and Motoki rolled his eyes. Mamoru grinned and Usagi let out a breath and glanced at Motoki than back at her new love.

"He already has." She whispered and Motoki blinked than a bright smile fell to his features as he leaned forward and finally basked in the new couple's glow. The three laughed and Motoki realized… he could quickly get use to his two favorite customers, once enemies… now becoming his favorite couple customers.

"Oh my goodness!" Usagi suddenly sputtered and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her, joy still etched on his features. She turned to him, her eyes alive with mischief. "O, what will I tell Rei?" She asked and Mamoru grinned down at her as he gently deposited a kiss on her golden forehead.

"I'll take care of it." He whispered with a small wink and Usagi's lips turned upwards in a very large grin.

Hope you enjoyed it! It was refreshing wasn't it? Sometimes I enjoy just popping into Fanfiction for a really quick story snack and I hope this left you feeling warm and happy inside. Have a wonderful week!!

Marronett


End file.
